


Supercat Prompts

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompts for Supercat</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rescue on the dance floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theblackandviolet on tumblr asked for this prompt: "What about : a creepy guy wants to dance with Cat at an event and Kara comes to the rescue, so they dance together !?"

Cat took a sip of her wine glass and looked around the room, annoyed at having to pretend she wanted to be here. And yes, this _was_ her party, a celebration of her latest success. The story of how Supergirl had saved National City from a group of deranged aliens and their plans to destroy the city had been on the cover of Cat’s magazine. An exclusive interview with the heroe herself had guaranteed every copy would sell in a week. It had taken 3 days. 

Yes, Cat was pleased with herself, but if she were honest, she’d rather celebrate alone with Kara, who had made everything possible. _It is really wonderful to have Supergirl as your assistant,_ she thought, scanning the room to see if the girl had finally showed up. The invitation was open for her to come as her alter ego or herself, whichever she wanted, and frankly, it was disappointing -to say the least- to not have neither one here.

“You must be very proud of yourself” someone whispered very close to her ear. She shivered and not in a pleasant way. Cat didn’t like people who invaded her space. The woman turned around to face the source of the voice. She saw a tall man, black hair combed back. He was very attractive, but something about his entire demeanor made Cat weary. 

“I am”, she replied curtly and gave a small smile, hoping the conversation would end there. 

It didn’t.

“Only a handful of people can say they’ve done what you have. Build an empire from scratch, keeping everything running like a perfect machine. It takes someone special to do this”

“Do you want something fom me?” Cat asked, throwing away politeness. The man smirked and there it was again, a bad feeling in Cat’s gut. She was an excelent judge of character and she did not like this man.

“Only a dance, if I may”

“I don’t even know your name” Cat answered, trying to buy time. Any excuse would do to stay away from him.

“William Abberline. Will you dance with me now?”

“I…”

“Miss Grant”

Cat let out a sigh of relief. Finally Kara had arrived; she turned around to face the girl and was surprised to see her in full Supergirl mode. Her confident smile and those eyes, that felt like home for the Queen of all Media -she would never admit it, though- made her feel completely at ease.

“I’m so sorry to interrupt, but I was hoping we could dance”

“Oh, well”, Cat feigned to feel sorry for William and gave him an apologetic shrugh of her shoulders. “How can I say no to Supergirl?”

“I guess you can’t”, William said and before he could mutter anything else, Kara took Cat by the hand and dragged her to the middle of the dance floor. 

“Everyone’s staring” Kara said, half amused and half terrified.

“It’s probably because I’m dancing with Supergirl”, Cat whispered to her ear and leaned closer to Kara. “Thank you. For rescuing me”

“Super hearing can be very handy at times”

Cat took a step back and Kara made her give a light twirl.

“I’m really glad you could make it” Cat confessed when they looked at each other’s eyes. 

“I thought Supergirl could bring even more attention to this event. Not that you need it”

“I didn’t mean I’m glad Supergirl could make it. I’m glad _you_ could be here. With or without the suit and the powers. I’m always happy to see you”

“Yeah?” Kara said, a light blush creeping up her face and biting her lip nervously; Cat nodded, finding the gesture adorable. “What would happen if I kissed you here and now, Miss Grant?”, she used the title playfully.

“I think everyone would stare even harder and we’d be the talk of the entire city for days, if not weeks”

“Right. So bad idea”, Kara took a step back, trying to hide her disappointment but Cat grabbed her by the suit and flushed their bodies impossibly close, lips almost touching.

“Who said I don’t enjoy the attention of the whole world?” she whispered heatedly.

The next thing Kara could feel were soft lips on her own and the sensation of being finally home. 


	2. Date Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghoose86 asked: Can you do a supercat fic where instead of Cat thinking Kara IS Supergirl, she thinks Kara is DATING Supergirl and gets jealous? Kara has to go along with it and asks Hank to help out, but eventually she can't keep it up and comes clean.

Kara was reading something the marketing department had sent to her tablet for Cat’s immediate approval and so she didn’t realise at first that her boss wasn’t poised at her big chair behind her desk.

“Miss Grant, I need you to…”, she glanced around the office, confused. “Miss Grant?”

“I’m here, Keira”, the woman said, raising her arm. She knelt behind her desk, looking for something.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t find my glasses and I think I lost all ability to form a coherent thought an hour ago and for the love of God, do I need to set myself on fire to get Supergirl to talk to me?”

Kara moved behind the desk and put a hand on Cat’s arm to help her up. Between her super strength and the woman’s small size, it didn’t take much to have her on her feet. 

“First of all, your glasses are here”, she grabbed them from the top of her head and Cat rolled her eyes. “Second, you must be tired from all the work you’ve done for this special edition of the magazine. You should rest, Miss…”

“No rest until I talk to Supergirl”

“Why do you want to talk to her?”

“I wanna know about the attack on Maxwell Lord and why she saved his arrogant ass yet again, even though he is nothing but a jerk to her. Jimmy Olsen is away on his honeymoon and in spite of what you might think I have some semblance of respect for people's privacy, Keira”, Cat walked around the room, typing madly on her phone.

“I can’t promise anything but… I will try to contact her”, Kara feigned worry about the daunting task ahead.

“We are feeling rather ambitious today, aren’t we?”

“I learned from the best”, Kara said and left the office with a nod. She didn’t see the small smile on Cat’s face.

 

***

 

Cat was out in her balcony enjoying a glass of bourbon when an unmistakable figure appeared floating around.

“You wanted to see me?” Supergirl said in her low, confident voice, smiling politely.

“My, my. Kara isn’t so incompetent after all.” Cat mumbled and of course, Kara heard everything. The fact that Cat said her name correctly didn’t escape her either. “Please, sit down. Can I get you anything to drink?”

Kara landed softly on the balcony and crossed her arms.

“Your assistant told me you wanted to know about the attack against Mr. Lord”

“Right, straight to the point. Yes, I want to know what happened”

“That is information I can’t share, Miss Grant. There is an ongoing investigation. What I can tell you is that we are doing everything we can to protect the people of National City”

“Well, this talk is completely useless, then. I can’t put that on headlines. Why did you even bother to come here?” Cat said, obviously annoyed, taking a large sip of her drink.

“Kara told me…”

“ _ Kara _ ? You’re on a first name basis with  _ my  _ assistant?”

“Well, I… I mean we kind of hit it off when I came here to prove she was not me and… I mean, she’s funny and nice and she likes to…”

“Are you dating my assistant?” Cat interrupted, shocked at seeing Supergirl of all people babble like a moron.

Kara sealed her lips, knowing full well that she could not control her babbling. If she rambled on about how she was not dating Kara Danvers, it would only make her look more guilty. She was trapped.

“Well, you know what they say about silence… I might have a story to write after all” Cat winked at the hero and went inside her office, a newfound sprint on her footsteps.

 

***

 

“Alex, is no big deal”, Kara whispered, talking to her sister on the phone. “She just thinks I’m… well, that I’m dating myself”

“I don’t like how Cat Grant keeps getting us in trouble, Kara. She wants to know too much, if you ask me”

“Well, this is better than thinking I was…” Kara looked around to see if anyone was around and was startled to find her boss of all people standing next to her. “I’ll call you back”

“Who was that? Supergirl?” The woman said with a mischievous grin. 

Kara snorted, actually snorted and blushed madly.

_ Oh, God, this is SO not helping _

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Miss Grant”

“Right.” Cat kept walking to her office, and Kara, stupid, innocent Kara followed right behind her, thinking she could handle this. “The things is, Keira, that I say I want to speak to Supergirl and later that same day, she appears on my balcony. So either you talk regularly to her, or and this is where it gets interesting, somehow you managed to fool me before and you are indeed Supergirl”

Kara gulped.

“So, you better prove me wrong about one of those two theories. In the meantime, get me lunch and forward all the calls. Chop, chop”

 

***

It had been two days since Cat Grant had challenged Kara to prove her wrong. And the only idea Kara could come up with was asking Hank to pretend to be Supergirl once again. After a lot of begging and promises of working on sundays for a month, Hank agreed. Which was why he was once again floating around Cat’s balcony. The media mogul caught a glimpse of the superhero and headed out.

“What a lovely surprise. Came to see your girlfriend?”

“Well, uh… yes” Hank/Supergirl landed on the balcony, unsure of where to put his hands. 

_ I feel so stupid _

“Oh, hi, Miss Grant”, Kara bounced inside the office with a wide smile on her face. She walked towards Supergirl and tried to act flirty which came out as mildly awkward. “Ready to go… baby?”

Both Supergirl and Cat jumped at the term of endearment.

“Lovely”, Cat clapped her hands together. “Now kiss”.

“What?” Both Kara and Supergirl looked at Cat completely terrified.

“Kiss and I will leave you alone. Don’t and I’ll keep thinking this is just another lie of yours, Kiera.”

Kara squared her shoulders, took Supergirl’s face in her hands and planted a very awkward kiss on the hero’s lips.

“Oh, you make me sick, just go!”, Cat huffed turning their back to them. Supergirl carried Kara bridal style and flew away. Ten seconds later and Kara was flying around with J’onn. 

“We are never, ever speaking about this again, Kara” he said, looking completely scarred for life. He put her on the top of a building, where she changed into her Supergirl costume. He flew away before she could answer anything else.

“Sorry!” She shouted, torn between feeling sorry for the martian and amused by his reaction.

 

***

 

_ Roses are red, _

_ Violets are blue, _

_ Supergirl is a big fat liar, _

_ And so are you _

_ -Alex _

Kara rolled her eyes after reading the card. How clever of her big sister. The previous night they had all made fun of her and even discussed the idea of sending flowers and presents to Kara just to keep up the lie. And of course Alex would do it, just to annoy her. However, the flowers were still lovely and so she took one out and smelled it. Cat Grant chose that very moment to pass by.

“Oh, isn’t this lovely?”

Kara straightened her back and fidgeted with her glasses.

“Uh, yes, Miss Grant. It is”

Her boss continued walking towards her office; Cat hesitated for a moment before opening her glass door.

“Kara, I need to talk to  _ her _ tonight. Alone”

The younger woman tried to decipher Cat’s poker face and it was in that moment she wished she could read minds. Kara nodded solemnly and answered with a polite “Yes, Miss Grant”.

 

**

 

Kara landed softly on the balcony, taking a deep breath. Cat had insisted Kara went home early, which was a relief. She didn’t have to ask Hank to pretend again, though she was sure she could convince him if she put on her puppy eyes. The girl walked to the door of Cat’s office and knocked softly. Cat acknowledged her presence by lifting a finger. She continued to type for another minute and then gracefully stood up and walked towards Supergirl. 

“Thank you for coming”, she said with a smile and gestured to the couch. “What I’m about to say is really important so if you could sit”

“Absolutely”, Kara pulled her cape aside and placed her hands on her lap, trying hard not to fidget with them. If aggressive Cat Grant made her nervous, this extremely polite and collected version of her boss made her feel terrified. “Is everything ok?”

Cat remained on her feet and took a deep breath.

“Let me start by saying that what we speak in this moment is to remain absolutely private and if you ever say any of this to Kara I will deny every single word”

“Wha…”

“Don’t interrupt me, please. As I was saying, I have noticed the way Kara has been since you started, well, dating or whatever it is you call it. She’s smiling and it’s nice. It’s nice to see her smile.”, Cat tried to contain a smile of her own but failed. Kara was on the edge of her seat, her heart pounding madly.“Now, all I know about you is that you come from another planet, Superman is your cousin and you save people for a living. I don’t know a lot about you, but I do know enough about Kara to know she deserves someone good. And if you hurt her I will find a way to kick your…”

Kara abruptly stood up and planted a firm and demanding kiss on Cat’s lips. The other woman melted in the embrace, before realising what was happening and pushed Supergirl away.

“What. Did. I. Just. Tell. You?”, she accentuated every one of her words, punching the girl’s arms. “You extraterrestrial moron!”

“Cat, Cat!”, Kara grabbed her by the wrists and gave her a gentle shake. She waited until Cat looked into her eyes. “It’s me. Kara”

“Kara?"

The young girl nodded sheepishly. 

“But I… I mean I saw you and her. At the same time”

“It’s hard to explain” she let go of her wrists and Cat placed her hands on Kara’s arms. “I’m really sorry I lied to you all this time. I am. You have to understand… I want people to see me for me. Not just someone that doesn’t belong here, in this planet. And I felt like that with you. I don’t want it to change”

“Well, you’re wrong”, Cat said pulling away, but Kara grabbed her by the waist, bringing her close again.

“Am I? Even after all those things you said about me? How I deserve to be happy? Me, Kara, not Supergirl”

“You lied to me”, Cat said in a low voice, as if trying to convince herself that she could never forgive Kara. 

“And hated every minute of it”

The sincerity in Kara’s eyes instantly melted away all of Cat’s defenses.

“Idiot”, she whispered before kissing the girl again.

Kara smiled and before losing herself on the wonderful feeling that it was to kiss Cat Grant, she thought about Alex and how wonderful it felt when she proved her sister wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of weird and long but I hope it's decent enough :) (Also, I love the phrase extraterrestrial moron, I'm trash)


	3. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fourtseven submitted on Tumblr: along the Supercat + Carter line… Hide and seek, and Kara finds Cat first using her x-ray vision. One thing leads to another and they kinda-almost forget about finding Carter, too.  
> Hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carter doesn't know Kara is Supergirl, but Cat does.

Heavy rain was pouring down National City, stopping the movement of every single citizen. Streets were deserted and everyone had retreated to the safety of their homes. Kara Danvers was looking out the window; not even the gloomy sight of the gray sky could make her feel sad. Not when her girlfriend was curled up by her side on the couch, a light blanket covering them up. Cat was playing with her hair distractedly, enjoying the moments of peace provided by the storm.

“This is really nice”, Kara mumbled sleepily. Cat rested her chin on the girl’s shoulder and placed a light kiss on her neck. 

“You know what else would be nice, darling?” She purred, licking Kara’s ear playfully.

“Playing hide and seek?!” Carter shouted, jumping from behind the couch and landing on top of both women, who let out startled gasps.

“Yes, that was exactly what I was thinking, sweetheart”, Cat said standing up and leaving Kara to tickle her son, who was giggling madly, trying to shield his sides from the girl’s hands. The sight of Carter smiling like that melted her heart; Kara’s puppy eyes were the last blow to her walls.

“Who hides and who seeks?”, she said when Kara released Carter and they both stood up from the couch.

“Mmm… I say Kara seeks, Mom!” 

“No”

“OK”

Both women spoke at the same time; Carter and Kara tilted their head in confusion.

“Why don’t you want Kara to seek, Mom?”

“Yeah, Cat, why?”, Kara said with a shit eating grin.

“Well, I just don’t think it’s fair because she doesn’t know the house like we do. That’s all. But if you’re fine with that, then by all means, let’s play”

“Awesome. Kara, count to a 100 and don’t cheat!” Carter shouted before sprinting off to hide.

“If you use your super hearing to cheat I will kick your kryptonian ass”, Cat mumbled, giving her girlfriend a death glare. Kara nodded solemnly before closing her eyes and started to count.

 

**

“Ready or not, here I come!” Kara shouted, turning around to scan each room with her x-ray vision. After a few seconds she saw Cat in her study, sitting on the floor, drinking from a bottle of whisky and reading on her phone.  Kara appeared by her side in a matter of seconds.

“You cheated” Cat accused in a neutral tone, without looking away from her phone.

“No. Because you see…” Kara took her phone and put it away, ignoring Cat’s protests. “You didn’t say anything about x-ray vision”

“Smart ass”

“Great ass”, Kara whispered heatedly against Cat’s lips and they shared a passionate kiss. Kara pushed Cat down on her studio’s floor, leaving wet kisses on every inch of skin she could find.

“I found you, what do I get for that?”, she mumbled against Cat’s skin. The older woman grabbed her by the air and pulled her up again, so their lips could meet. 

“Surprise me”

 

**

“I  _ love  _ surprises” Cat was breathless, her body splayed on the floor and her hair a complete mess.

“We should listen to Carter more often” Kara said lying beside her lover. But before her back could make contact with the carpet, she exchanged a horrified look with the other woman.

“Carter!” They both shouted and dressed in a hurry. Kara used her powers to find him curled up in the bathtub, sleeping peacefully. When Cat met them outside the bathroom, Kara was carrying the boy to his room.

“Did I win?” he whispered innocently, more asleep than awake.

“Yes, you did, my sweet boy” Cat said, running her hands through his hair. She then turned to Kara and winked, “In fact, I think we all did”.


	4. Bless You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theblackandviolet asked: I come with another idea for a prompt : Cat or Kara has the hiccups and the other help her by kissing her (for the suprise of course)... Or why not Kara wih the hiccups and Lucy kiss her, Cat sees it and is jealous... I let you choose which one insipire you the most :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this one a lot! Enjoy! (P.S. Lucy knows Kara is Supergirl)

“There you are, I’ve been looking for you everywhe… What’s going on?” Lucy came to a halt, looking around Kara’s desk. A chair was broken, there was a hole on her computer screen and a crack on the desk’s glass.

Kara was massaging her temples with both hands. 

“She has the hiccups”, James said in a low voice. Lucy kept staring, still not following. 

“Her powers become a little u-unstable when she…” Winn pointed at the chaos around, fidgeting with his tie.

Kara bounced a little bit, trying to keep it from happening again.

“Poor thing. Thank God the office is empty”, Lucy ran soothing circles on the girl’s back. “Have you tried drinking water?", Kara nodded vigorously. “Uh, holding your breath, eating something sweet?”

“I don’t know how much of it is going to work considering she is not human…” James said, completely defeated.

“Guys, come on! You’re giving up over hiccups? Really? Kara, stand up, please”

The girl did as she was told, trying to steady the rhythm of her heart.

“Close your eyes. Clear your mind… happy thoughts…” Lucy said in a low voice and before anyone could stop her, she pounced forward and captured Kara’s lips on a messy and fast kiss.

“Lucy!” everyone shouted, confused.

“What on Earth is going on here?”, Cat Grant interrupted, stepping into the small group. Her eyes never left Lucy’s.

“Miss Grant, Kara has the hiccups and she… nothing worked so I thought about surprising her with a kiss, and…”

Kara made a strangled sound, covering her mouth.

“Well, clearly, it didn’t work. You _obviously_ don’t know the correct procedure”

And before anyone could catch up to what was happening, Cat Grant took Kara’s face between her hands in a firm, yet gentle grasp and kissed her softly. Kara opened her eyes in shock but a few seconds later returned the kiss, pulling her boss by the waist to keep the contact.

They broke apart, breathless.

“See?”, Cat said, her lipstick smeared and her hair a mess. “That’s how you do it”

She went inside her office, leaving Kara with a stupid smile on her face. James and Winn were staring ahead, still shocked. Lucy passed next to the girl and whispered, “You’re welcome”.


	5. Falling for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> supermysteriouscat said: SuperCat falling down the stairs, you choose who, or maybe carter falls down the stairs. someone falls down the stairs and supercat comforts them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the interaction between Kara and Cat in this one. I hope you like it :)

_Deep breaths, deep breaths._

“Where the hell are you, Kara?”, Cat muttered under her breath, trying to keep the feeling of complete panic away from her mind.

Carter had fallen down the stairs. He was jumping around, pretending to be Superman, waving one of his towels like a cape. Of course Cat had warned him. She wasn’t a bad mother, she knew that kind of reckless behaviour would lead to nothing good. And yet, when she saw her son stepping on his improvised cape and stumbling down the steps, all she could feel was concern and panic.

“Miss Grant?”

A young doctor entered the private room she had asked for Carter. Cat looked at the woman expectantly.

“We ran every possible test and he’s fine. He just broke his arm”

“ _Just_? Just broke his arm? You think that’s nothing? Why don’t I break your arm and see if you still think of it as “just breaking” your arm?”

“I meant that…”

“I want more tests”

“We have run every possible test”

“Then run them. Again”

The doctor looked at the fierce determination of the other woman and gave up with a small nod.

“Yes, Miss Grant”

Cat turned around to face the window, trying to avoid the tears that were threatening to shatter her composed mask. She focused on the buildings and the distant sound of cars and people passing by. A figure floating outside the hospital window interrupted her train of thoughts.

“I asked for my assistant, not Supergirl”, she whispered, opening the window to let the girl in.

“And who do you think will cause a bigger impression? Kara, the awkward assistant or the superhero?”

“You think very highly of yourself”, Cat said rolling her eyes.

“I blame you for that” Kara answered, in an effort to lighten the mood. Hesitating for a moment, she approached Cat and took her hands between her own. “You’re cold.”

“I’m fine”

“No, you’re not” Kara said, lifting Cat’s chin with one finger. She could see the fear and the unshed tears in her eyes. And the honest, worried look Kara gave her was all that the older woman needed to crumble down.

“I’m so scared”

“I know” Kara ran soothing circles down her back. “He’ll be fine. I promise. Here”, she took off her cape and put it around Cat’s shoulders.

“I must look stupid” Cat said with a mix of laughter and a sigh, looking at the long cape covering her small frame.

“I think you look cute”, Kara whispered and catched a tear with her thumb. Cat looked down at the girl’s parted lips and she inched closer to her…

“Mom… Supergirl!!” Carter interrupted, making both women snap apart. “What are you doing here?” he said as his hospital bed was pushed inside the room. Cat handed the cape and Kara tooked it discreetly. 

“The doctor will be here shortly, Miss Grant”, the nurse said before closing the door. Both women approached the bed.

“Look, Mom, my cast is blue. Just like the color of Supergirl’s suit” 

“Really cool, Carter!” Supergirl said, with a genuine smile. Cat nugded her side with an elbow and she looked severely at the kid, changing her entire demeanor. “But you should be more careful. You scared your Mom”

“I know. I’m sorry” he said, looking down.

“I’m just happy you’re ok” Cat said, wrapping her arms around her sweet boy and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

“Will you sign my cast?”

“Of course I will”, Cat answered, excited to be the first one.

“I was actually talking to Supergirl”

Kara couldn’t control her fit of laughter at that.


	6. Put some clothes on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reviliot asked: Okay, here I go. Sentence prompt "I'm going to need you to put on some underwear/clothes on before you say anything else".

Kara moved around the bed, flushing her body even closer to Cat’s. What a glorious morning to just relax, sleep in and maybe...

“Oh, why?” Kara grumbled, the alarm clock disrupting their peaceful morning. “Turn it off”, she said, placing a pillow above her head.

“Sorry, sorry” Cat said, reaching for her nightstand and grabbing the phone. Kara sihed with relief once the noises stopped and she inched closer to hug Cat from behind. Except her girlfriend was attached to her phone, reading corporate e-mails.

“You are not working on a sunday”

“The Queen of all Media never rests, darling”

“Pretty sure she does. You even snored”

Cat looked away from her phone screen, sending a death glare to Kara.

“I do not!”

“You so do”, Kara said lurnching forward to take away the phone. Cat stood up in the exact same time she got a call.

“Duty calls” she said with a wink, putting on a robe and walking towards the kitchen.

The girl stretched her limbs, groaning and reached for her own phone. Some messages from her sister, no emergencies from the DEO... and something Cat would absolutely detest. Layouts for next week’s issue had been sent and they did not look good. Kara sighed.

_There goes our peaceful sunday_

When Cat walked back into the room, the sight of Kara completely naked was entrancing. Of course she had seen her naked before, enough times to know every inch of her body. But with the sunlight behind her, creating a beautiful halo around her perfect body... Kara was really something out of this world.

“Cat?”

“What?”

“I was saying that you need to look at these layouts. Should I call us a car? Maybe you want to go the office yourself. I can have everyone there in thirty minutes if you’d...”

“I'm going to need you to put on some clothes on before you say anything else” Cat interrupted, looking at the ceiling.

“What?”

“It’s... distracting”

Kara smiled proudly, walking slowly towards Cat.

“Oh. What if I want to stay like this? What would happen, _Miss Grant_?”

Cat had a hard time processing what was happening. Before she could stop herself she looked down again at Kara’s beautiful naked boyd and knew she was doomed.

“Throw that phone away and you’ll find out”


	7. Make her jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theblackandviolet said: I don't know if you still take Supercat prompt, but I would like read something on Siobhan flirting with Kara (and Kara is the puppy she as always) and a jealous Cat (because Siobhan is here for the oposite) ^^

The days prior to printing the magazine were a nightmare for everyone at CatCo. Most people in the editorial team stayed until late and Kara never left the office until Cat had turned off her computer and walked past her muttering “Get some sleep, Keira, you look terrible”. 

Now, things were a bit different.

The girl was sitting behind her desk, trying to ignore Siobhan. Now she wasn’t the only one waiting for Cat, and worst of all, she was the only one that got nothing to do. It was probably a way for Cat to say she wasn’t needed and she could leave, but Kara was determined to stay as long as Cat was in there, to gain back her trust.

“Assistant number 1, can you come here for a minute?” Cat interrupted the silence, calling Siobhan from her desk; the brunette stood up instantly, walking towards their boss. Kara sighed, feeling more and more irritated about being number two ( _ Really? Number TWO? _ ). She figured she needed to do something to distract herself; Kara was having recurring fantasies about sending Siobhan to space. Literally.

She walked to the small kitchen for the staff and poured a cup of coffee. It wasn’t like she needed the caffeine to keep herself awake, but it was helpful. The bitter taste reminded her of a similar substance they had back at home. Kara looked out the window to National City, -her new home- and got lost in thoughts of the past. Her parents, her planet…

“Kara?”

The blonde was startled by Siobhan standing behind her, so distracted that her super hearing didn’t alert her. She cleared her throat.

“Yeah?”, Kara turned around and faced the other girl, surprised to see a tired smile on her face, instead of her signature disdainful smirk.

“Look.. I’m just fed up with this. I understand why Cat did this and it’s not my fault, ok?”, she took a step forward and Kara stepped back, her back colliding against the kitchen counter. “I just think that we can help each other out”

“I have no idea of what you’re talking about”

“Oh, come on... “ another step forward. Kara gulped. “I can’t say that I blame Cat. You’re young, you’re cute” she leaned, invading Kara’s personal space, placing her hands on the blonde’s biceps. Whispering hotly in her ear, she said “And my God, those arms”

“I… uh. Siobhan. I’m not sure…”

“I have it all planned”, she assured, placing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “We’ll make her jealous, so she will have to take you back for good. Then, you can convince her of giving me a promotion to get rid of me”

“But…” as Siobhan’s fingers caressed Kara’s cheeks, her thoughts drifted away to other fantasies involving her enemy, and none of them revolved around getting rid of her.

“Trust me” Siobhan winked and finally closed the distance between them, flushing their bodies together and capturing Kara’s lips in a searing kiss. The blonde let out a moan when she felt teeth nipping at her bottom lip. All thoughts were stopped when she opened her mouth to give full access.

“Well, it’s nice to see that I pay my employees to fondle each other” Cat’s voice cut through the moment like a knife and Kara jumped away from Siobhan, her cheeks flushed.

“Miss Grant!”

“Save it, Keira. And  _ you _ .” She pointed at Siobhan. “Go call my driver, I’m done and I want to go home. Now.”

The brunette nodded and left the room, leaving Cat and Kara standing in an awkward silence.

“Well, I guess it all makes sense now” Cat said finally, walking around Kara, as if she was stalking her prey.

“Miss Grant?”

“This whole thing with Adam. You’re gay and you were afraid to tell me. Well, Keira, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. It doesn’t change who you are”

“No, you don’t understand. I’m not gay”

“Really? Because it looked to me as if you were enjoying that kiss. A lot”

“I mean, how could I not? Have you seen Siobhan?” She blurted out.

_ Wait, what? Maybe I am gay. I gotta call Alex. _

Cat smiled cheekily. 

“It’s allright, Kara. Acceptance is the first step”

Kara was cornered for the second time against the counter when Cat invaded her personal space. She tried to keep her cheeks from blushing when her boss ran her hands down Kara’s body, pretending to arrange the mess Siobhan had made of her clothes.

“Once you accept it, please let me know. Because I’d very much like to take you home with me” she whispered hotly against Kara’s lips, only to retreat a second later. She admired her work -Kara flushing, mouth agape and hands gripping the counter- turned around and left, sashaying her hips intently. 

Kara gulped.

_ I’m so gay. _


	8. Taking care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takingthelongway asked for Cat taking care of an ill Kara. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat knows Kara is Supergirl and all the shennanigans she is involved with ;)

Kara was awoken by the knocking on her apartment door. She buried her face deeper in the pillows, trying to muffle the sound. Win and James knew she was sick and Alex… well, she was a fugitive. The girl tried to ignore the unpleasant pull she felt at the pit of her stomach when she thought about how much she needed her sister.

“Kara, open up!” A familiar voice said from the outside. Thinking she might have heard wrong, Kara stood up, trying to keep her balance and walked to open the door. Had it been possible, she might have had a heart attack when she saw Cat Grant standing in the hallway of her building.

“Miss, Grant? What are you doing here?”

“Just looking at your building makes me feel depressed”, the woman said, pushing past the girl and leaving her purse on the couch. “I’d consider giving you a raise, but since that little gnome does most of your job I’ll leave it to the agency you work for”

“I like this place” Kara said calmly, knowing Cat’s words didn’t mean any harm at all. “Is everything ok?”

“That’s why I’m here” Cat kept looking around, inspecting every inch of Kara’s apartment. “Lucy told me you had blown out your powers and were out sick. I just wanted to... “, she cleared her throat, feeling awkward before voicing her concerns. “Make sure you were ok”

Kara felt the corner of her lips raise.

“I’m fine, Miss Grant, really”

But before she had time to process what was happening, Cat came close enough to put a hand on Kara’s forehead.

“You’re so hot”

“Thanks, blue is my color” Kara answered without thinking.

“I mean, you have a  _ fever _ ,  you extraterrestrial moron. Go lie down. I’ll bring you some water and something to eat” she turned around, ending the conversation and walking to the kitchen. Kara followed her around like the puppy she could be sometimes.

“Miss Grant, you don’t have to do this. I’ll be back on my feet in a day or two”

Cat rolled her eyes, turned around and pinched Kara’s side.

“Ow!” She protested, flinching away. Cat, on the other side, couldn’t deny she felt a pang of satisfaction. It was funny to see Supergirl being… human.

“Go. Get. Rest” 

Kara raised her hands in surrender and walked towards her bedroom, trying to ignore how thrilling it felt to have Cat Grant, Queen of all Media, taking care of her.

 

**

 

Kara didn’t know how much time had passed since she went back to her room and climbed on the bed to sleep like a baby. Cat entered her room, carrying a bowl of soup and some pills, all the while looking like a model. She was absolute perfection, even in the most common of settings, which drove Kara mad. It wasn’t a bad thing, though.

“Well, according to Carter, I’m great at comfort food and nursing, so you are one lucky lady”

_ That I am _ , Kara thought, feeling her heart flutter when Cat sat next to her on the bed and gave her the bowl.

“This is really good, thank you”, she said sincerely, feeling better after eating something other than Pop Tarts. “I know how much you hate germs and sick people, so I really mean it”

“Yes”, Cat sighed dramatically. “The lengths I go to make sure my Superhero is safe”

Kara’s blush didn’t go unnoticed by the older woman. 

“You should sleep some more. I’ll open up the curtains to let you absorb all the sun you need” Cat was about to stand up, but Kara’s hand on her wrist stopped her.

“Can you… can we talk? Until I fall asleep?”

Cat nodded.

“Of course”

Kara rested her head on a pillow and looked away, not knowing what to say. She gave up with a sigh and spoke about what kept bothering her these past days.

“I miss my sister”, she said in a whisper and in that moment. Cat forgot all about the superhero and saw the real Kara. The strong, beautiful girl who had lost so much and kept losing people, but never gave up.

“I know. But she’ll be back”

“I feel like I ruined her life from the moment I came here. I took everything away from her”

“Kara”, Cat said softly, her fingers running through Kara’s hair. “That is not true. She’ll tell you that herself”

“Only to make me feel better” the girl whispered, a silent tear running down her cheek. Cat wiped away with her thumb.

“You have given this city a lot. You have friends and a family that loves you for who you are” Kara looked at Cat with her puppy eyes, which prompted a begrudging confession.

“And you are the best assistant I’ve ever had, too”

“Really?” Kara said with a big grin, which made Cat laugh quietly.

“Yes, really”

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Kara laying down while Cat stroked her head, trying to will her back to sleep. 

“Why Kara?”

“What?” The girl said sleepily.

“What does your name stand for?”

“Oh. Well, I was born under the constellation of Kara, the goddess of beauty. It’s an old kryptonian custom.”

“I think it’s very fitting” Cat said softly, pouring all the unspoken words of love she wanted to say in that single sentence.

The girl smiled, her eyes surrendering to sleep. 

It was the most beautiful thing Cat had ever seen.


	9. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat prompt: things you said in a hotel room

_47) things you said in a hotel room_

Cat turned around on the bed, her mind tormented by images. Supergirl battling an army of kryptonians. A green blade embedded on her stomach. Falling and falling down, Cat feeling like she was joining her on that free fall…

“Oh, God!” she sat up abruptly, her heart racing madly.

“What’s wrong?” Kara said through the door; she was eager to open it but knew Cat would hate her for not waiting to at least give permission.

“Go back to bed” Cat said, annoyed. At that moment, she had forgotten why she insisted Kara went with her on this business trip. All she could think was how annoying it was to have puppy Danvers following her every move, just like in the office.

“Cat, please? Let me in”

The older woman didn’t know if it was the sad tone on the girl’s voice or the fact that she had called her _Cat_ instead of _Miss Grant_.

“Ok, come on in, but do not think for a second that we’re going to braid each other’s hair and talk about our feelings”

Kara walked slowly, as if she wanted to reassure Cat that she meant no harm and sat on the edge of the bed.  

“I thought you were sleeping” Cat said, feeling uncomfortable with the heavy silence. She cursed herself for breaking her own rule.

“I don’t need that much sleep. And after what happened… I just don’t like to sleep a lot. I have nightmares”

“Oh”, Cat nodded, looking out the window. 

“Do you… I mean, were you having a bad dream?”

“What did I just say about talking of our feelings?”

“I’m not asking about your feelings. I’m asking if you had a nightmare, Miss Grant” Kara answered with a certain amount of sass, enough to make Cat feel amused rather than insulted.

“I was. But it was just that. A bad dream. So now we should go to bed and forget this ever happened”

Kara nodded and stood up, walking towards the door. Before stepping out she turned around and Cat looked at her, waiting for something to be said or done.

“I know why you asked me to come here. I know Alex talked to you because she wanted me to stay away until they have finished dealing with… them. I just want you to know that you don’t have to protect me, Miss Grant. I can take care of myself”

“Oh, you think you know everything, don’t you, Kara?”, Cat said, anger flooding her thoughts. “You are willing to risk your life for others and even though you might think that it’s a brave and heroic deed, it is not. Because you are forgetting people need you in their lives. Your sister, your friends… we all need you, so don’t pretend…”

“Wait, _we_?”

“What?” Cat said, trying to hide her slip up.

“You said we”

They looked at each other for a moment. Cat knew Kara wouldn’t let this go. It was 3 am and she was exhausted. She caved.

“I need you. Ok? I was scared. When I saw you getting hurt like that… I don’t like to think about my life without you and that scares me and at the same time it makes me hate you a little bit because I never care, Kara. It’s not who I am”, she said through gritted teeth.

“I’m… sorry. What can I do? To make it better?” Cat moved her head from side to side, as if saying she had no clue. “I want to make it better, help you like you’ve helped me”

Cat looked down at her hands and then up at Kara’s beautiful eyes.

“Stay with me”, she whispered.

Kara breathed deeply, afraid she had heard wrong. But when Cat pulled away the covers next to her, the girl walked to the bed and laid, feeling awkward. Cat settled and inched closer to Kara.

“Goodnight, Kara”

“Goodnight, Miss Grant”

They laid in silence for a few minutes. When Cat was drifting to a peaceful sleep, she mumbled:

“I hope your braiding skills are excellent”


	10. Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat: hings you always meant to say but never got the chance

She’s gone again and you can’t understand why of all days she would choose this one to miss work. But then you see the broadcast of the heroe, fighting to her last breath to protect the city and you _know_ in that moment. 

You were right all along.

None of that matters when she is falling down for what feels like ages. You feel like every one of your bones shatters when she disappears in the distance, exhausted and wounded, with no one to heal her. And before the two idiots have time to disappear you follow them and warn them that you are not taking no for an answer, because if she is hurt, if she is gone, you will _kill_ whoever is responsible for this.

A woman meets you outside the building. She looks at you with anger, but remains quiet and you follow her. Hallways, secret agents, all looking at this strange group running around, desperate to find some good news.

She’s surrounded by doctors, her face full of bruises, her body barely responding to what they are doing. And you yell that can’t leave you, not like this. Not after all the damage you’ve done; she needs to know and you need to tell her how much she matters.

How much you care.

Hours go by. She’s weak and she may not make it but there is hope. And that’s enough. There is room for only one guest at a time, so you all take turns. You’re the last one. Wondering what you could do, to make all her pain go away.

She looks peaceful. You sit next to her and grab her hand. All those thoughts, about regret, anger, grattitude and affection become a turmoil that keeps you from breathing. You wanna say so much, but no sound comes out of your mouth. So you reach out and touch her cheek, hoping the love of your caress speaks for itself. And when tears subside and you can breathe again, there is only one word spoken.

“Kara”


	11. My Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theblackandviolet asked:  
> Another one : Lois come in National City to see Kara because after the disaster of Astra & Shiobhan she's super sad... (Clark can't come because he's too busy). At some point Lois hugs Kara at CatCo, Cat sees it and understands there are something really bad about her favorite girl and now she's afraid of losing Kara to her enemy.

Kara was looking intently at Shiobhan, taking notes inside Cat’s office. She was tempted to eavesdrop, but knew that if she heard her boss being nice to the other girl, she would feel even more devastated.

“You look at her harder and you’ll be shooting lasers from your eyes”

The girl snapped out of her trance and looked around, to find Lois Lane standing next to her desk. She looked beautiful as always, rocking a pair of black slacks, a red blouse and black stilettos. 

“Hey!”

“Hey, back”, the journalist said, fetching a nearby chair to sit in front of Kara. “How are you?”

“Good, everything’s great” Kara said and she wished her voice hadn’t cracked at the end. Lois arched an eyebrow.

“Kryptonians are _really_ bad liars” she whispered, to make sure no one else heard them.

“It’s fine. Really. But you! You look great. Oh, and congratulations on the award”

“Thanks”, Lois said, looking at Kara with affection. She was a lot like Clark, which made it easy to like Kara instantly. Since the moment he had introduced them, she saw the same beautiful souls, eager to make others happy, to protect them. 

“Are you here to see Lucy?”

“No, I’m here to see you”

“Me?” Kara recoiled on her chair, fidgeting with her glasses. Another trait she shared with her cousin, Lois thought amused. She let out a sigh, knowing Kara would not make things easy.

“Clark told me about Astra. He wanted to come but there has been a lot going on back home… I know that he wasn’t so affected because he never really knew her. But I can imagine it was hard for you. Considering everything”

Kara swallowed, trying to hold back tears. She couldn’t look Lois in the eyes, so she just nodded. The other woman took her hand and spoke softly again.

“I just wanted you to know I’m really sorry. But you’re not alone. There are plenty of people who love you and we want you to remember we are here. I’m here. Ok?”

“Thanks” Kara whispered.

“No problem”, Lois leaned forward, a mischevious look in her eyes. “Now tell me, who is Cat torturing now?”

Kara looked back to her boss’ office. 

“Oh. That would be her assistant”

“I thought you were her assistant” Lois looked back and forth between Kara and the other girl.

“I am now Assistant Number Two. I take calls”, Kara informed through gritted teeth and Lois was afraid she was going to break something.

“Well, I wouldn’t worry too much about it” Kara frowned, half insulted and half confused. “What I mean is, if you were incompetent Cat would have fired you, just like that. But what does she do? She hires someone else and keeps you around. To teach you a lesson or upset you, I don’t know. The point is, she cares about what you do and think and feel”

“That doesn’t make any sense”

“That woman makes no sense, ever. Take it from me, Kara”, she took both of her hands and gave a light squeeze. “Everything will be back to normal very soon, I promise”

Kara nodded, still thinking about Lois’ theory.

“And now, I have to go. Come visit us soon, ok?”

Lois stood up and as she was walking away, she heard Kara calling her name. She turned around in time to catch her between her arms.

“Thank you” Kara whispered, hugging her tight.

**

Cat was pacing around behind her desk, looking at the inane creature standing in front of her, taking notes. She was annoyed by her presence but it was that or swallowing her pride and calling Kara.

“Call Mr. Olsen and tell him I am still not happy with the last layouts he sent me. Also, find out when is my mother arriving and schedule an appointment with my therapist for two hours later. Have we heard back from…”

Cat Grant smashed her glasses against the desk.

“What is that treacherous snake doing here?” she hissed, looking out the glass door. Lois Lane was outside _her_ office talking to _her_ Kara… Holding _her_ hand?! Unacceptable. She was about to walk out and kick that pathetic excuse of a journalist out, but Kara running after and hugging her made Cat stop. 

_What is going on?_

She turned around, the idiot assistant whose name she couldn’t remember looking at her.

“What are you still doing here?” Cat yelled, annoyed. The girl rushed outside while the older woman went for a shot of bourbon. 

**

Kara walked to her desk, a small smile forming on her lips. What Lois had said the day before had touched her, and while nothing could make the pain of loosing Astra go away, knowing she wasn’t alone was a great comfort.

“Hey, did you hear?” Winn said as soon as he saw her.

“No, is everything ok?”, Kara said, ready to go into full Supergirl mode if necessary.

“Cat transferred Shiobhan yesterday” Winn whispered.

“What? How did you…?” 

And in that moment, the doors of Cat’s private elevator opened. The woman walked to her office, a shit eating grin on her face.

“Good morning, Kara, Witt.”, she gave Kara one of the cups of coffee she was carrying and winked. “We have a lot of work to do, so chop chop”

“What just happened?” Winn said, his mouth open.

“Does it matter?” Kara said with a wide smile, going after Cat to start a new day of work.

 


	12. High shelves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat can't reach the high shelves and Kara is happy to help (in exchange for a kiss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Adriana :)

Kara wasn’t aware of how much it affected her the first time it happened.

It was a cold morning, they were late for work and somehow, Cat’s very special coffee beans had ended up in one of the higher shelves. She began to jump around, trying to catch it and when that didn’t work, she grabbed a spatula, trying to pull the can to the edge of the drawer. Without warning, Kara placed a hand on her low back and stretched behind her to reach the coffee. The blonde handed the can, not expecting the kiss she got as a thank you. It was sweet and a bit too enticing for the morning, but it took her breath away and left her with Cat’s expensive lipstick smeared all over her lips.

The woman went about her day, leaving Kara in the kitchen, a bit dumbfounded. 

She was expecting it the second time it happened. Cat was in the archives of the Tribune, looking for an old story that hadn’t been transferred to the hard drive yet. Kara found her in an old storage room, hands on her hips, looking up as if she was coming up with a masterplan to climb the shelves and put down all the heavy boxes. It was a good thing that Kara had super strength and could fly, saving both of them the trouble of calling for help. In a matter of seconds, all of the boxes were laid on the floor and Kara admired her work proudly, her smile a tad too smug for Cat’s taste.

She wiped it out of her face by cornering the girl against a shelf and covering her face and neck with hot, open mouthed kisses.

Kara became addicted to those little moments, the adoring smiles and Cat’s gaze, looking at her like she was the most formidable thing to have ever existed. So she hides stuff every time she can. Cat’s shoes, silverware, her special scotch that she only drinks when her day has been excellent, even reading glasses. Everything ends up in the most unreachable place imaginable and inevitably, Kara walks in like a knight in shining armor, ready to save her damsel.

“This is getting ridiculous” Cat muttered as she heard her phone, hidden on the top cabinet of their pantry.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Kara said nonchalantly, handing the device to Cat. Their fingers grazed and the blonde looked at her girlfriend with her signature puppy eyes, expecting the thank you kiss.

“This is all very Pavlovian of you, dear. If anything, it reinforces the image of you as a cute puppy”

“Oh, come on. I just… I like the way you look at me. Like I’m your hero” Kara said, playing with the belt loop of Cat’s pants and pulling her closer.

“You _are_ my hero”

“You know what I mean”

“You extraterrestrial moron” Cat put both of her hands on each side of Kara’s face, forcing her to look up. “I look at you like that because those small gestures remind me how selfless and kind you are”

“And the hot kisses?”

“That’s just a bonus” Cat smirked, pulling Kara down and standing on the tip of her toes. Their lips met in the middle, sharing a tender moment of love and understanding.

“If you promise to stop hiding everything at the highest possible place…” Cat said in a sultry tone, trailing kisses along Kara’s cheeks and her jaw, until she reached her ear. “I promise I’ll give you a very, _very pleasant_ reward”

“You got yourself a deal”

Kara didn’t hide anything for two weeks. It was more than Cat expected.


End file.
